Siete pecados
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Siete drabbles, siete pecados, Jim y Seb. Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street".
1. Avaricia

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la BBC, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, etcétera, etcétera.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Friki Parker-Mikaelson por el beteo (como no dejes de cambiar de nick, te crucio… siempre tengo que buscar cual traes en ese momento xD)

Advertencias: los drabbles no siguen un orden temporal, realmente los acomodé de esa forma porque me gusta el orden alfabético xD Además es la primera vez que escribo de esos dos, así que espero no haberlo hecho tan mal y que nadie quiera lincharme xD y por último, admito que hay algunos drabbles que no me convencieron del todo, pero bueno… tenía ganas de participar en ese reto :3

* * *

**Avaricia.**

Sherlock ha descubierto cada uno de sus jueguitos, pero Jim parece satisfecho con eso.

—Los buenos siempre ganan ¿no?—comenta con burla Sebastian.

—No en el mundo real —replica con una media sonrisa Jim —, en este mundo, solo gano yo.

La sonrisa de Sebastian flaquea un poco, pero sabe que su amigo tiene razón. No entiende el panorama completo, él no puede ver la trama invisible que ha ido tejiendo Jim para sí mismo, porque no hay duda que él es el único que gana en todo eso.


	2. Envidia

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la BBC, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, etcétera, etcétera.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Friki Parker-Mikaelson por el beteo

* * *

**Envidia.**

El pequeño enfrentamiento que tenía preparado para Sherlock se estropeó por una estúpida llamada. No que importara mucho ya que tendría tiempo para jugar con él otro día, pero le habría gustado ver cómo habría reaccionado Sherlock, ¿hubiera sido capaz de apretar el gatillo? Ya lo averiguaría más adelante.

Ahora, sentado frente a una taza de té, rememora la reacción de la mascota de Sherlock. ¿Por cuál motivo iba a sacrificarse? ¿Solo para salvarlo? ¿Por qué? Definitivamente no entendía a las personas.

El ruido de la taza contra el plato lo devuelve al presente y mira a Sebastian. ¿Él haría lo mismo? No puede saberlo con solo verlo, así que decide preguntárselo.

—Seb, ¿morirías para salvar mi vida? —directo al grano.

— ¿Qué?

—Me has escuchado perfectamente.

Sebastian se queda en silencio, una respuesta más que obvia para Moriarty. No se esperaba otra cosa, él tampoco lo haría, pero saber que su enemigo tiene a alguien tan leal para morir por él, le hace revolver el estomago.

Él es mejor que Sherlock, él debería tener a alguien así.


	3. Gula

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la BBC, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, etcétera, etcétera.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Friki Parker-Mikaelson por el beteo

* * *

**Gula.**

Desde que James se ha suicidado, Sebastian no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Siente que ya no vale nada, su único propósito era el de servir a su jefe. ¿Ahora qué queda? Mira con el ceño fruncido la botella de whisky que tiene frente a sí, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todas sus desgracias, pero es lo único que sabe hacer ahora. Es lo único que ha estado haciendo en los últimos dos años. Beber y beber hasta que pierde el conocimiento.

Tal vez debería dejarlo, superar la muerte de Moriarty y buscarse a otro jefe, después de todo es un excelente asesino, pero no es tan fácil como parece, Jim no era solo su jefe. Es mucho más sencillo vaciar un vaso tras otro, olvidando aunque sea por un momento el dolor que siente por haber sido abandonado. ¿Por qué Jim no le contó su plan? Si le hubiera dicho, lo habría entendido y no le dolería tanto. Mentiras. Seguro habría tratado de impedirlo y Jim lo habría odiado por eso.

Vuelve a acercarse la botella a la boca, pero antes que el líquido toque sus labios, siente una presión en la espalda. Alguien lo está apuntando con un arma.

—No deberías bajar la guardia, Seb.

El sonido de esa voz. ¿Podría ser? Imposible, seguro que el alcohol empieza a afectarle. Pero la persona detrás de él se mueve y se sienta frente a él.

—Jim… —es lo único que logra decir.

El muy bastardo, el que le hizo vivir los peores dos años de su vida, le sonríe y Sebastian reprime las ganas de darle un puñetazo.


	4. Ira

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la BBC, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, etcétera, etcétera.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Friki Parker-Mikaelson por el beteo

* * *

**Ira**.

Una taza de té pasa rozándole la cabeza a Sebastian, pero él no se inmuta.

—Lo mataré, Seb —dice con los dientes apretados —, le arrancaré el corazón.

El chico sabe que no debe decir nada, no cuando Jim está tan enojado; ve los puños apretados hasta que los nudillos se ponen blancos, nota el ligero temblor de las manos de Jim que intenta contener su furia sin mucho éxito, identifica en sus ojos ese fuego que no presagia nada bueno.

Todavía no sabe que ha hecho Sherlock Holmes para poner a Jim tan furioso, pero teme preguntarle. Conoce a su jefe y amigo desde hace años, sabe cuándo es mejor estar callado, realmente no quiere pagar por lo que sea que haya hecho el detective.

Solo tiene que aguantar un poco más, dejar que Jim se tranquilice y empezar a estudiar el plan que seguramente tendrá preparado para vengarse y, al notar su furia, seguro que planea hacer sufrir a Sherlock de la peor manera.


	5. Lujuria

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la BBC, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, etcétera, etcétera.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Friki Parker-Mikaelson por el beteo

* * *

**Lujuria**

Sherlock se la ha jugado y Sebastian puede ver cuánto le molesta eso. Está enojado, claro está, pero lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que no ideará algún plan de venganza, no aún al menos.

Primero se desahogará con él.

Así que cuando Jimlo toma por el cuello, apretándolo, y lo lleva hasta la cama, él no se resiste. Puede ver esos ojos oscuros brillando de esa forma especial que solo reserva para el sexo y los asesinatos y no puede evitar sentirse excitado.

Jim le sonríe de esa forma cruel que lo caracteriza y aprieta un poco más su agarre en el cuello. A Sebastian empieza a faltarle el aire y abre la boca intentando conseguirlo, pero el otro no lo va a permitir.

—Podría matarte si quisiera —le susurra Moriarty al oído.

Sebastian hace un sonido y se lleva las manos al cuello, intentando aflojar las manos que tiene a su alrededor. Cuando por fin lo logra, toma una gran bocanada de aire y mira a su jefe.

—Te aburrirías mucho sin mí —murmura.

Jim levanta las cejas en una expresión burlona, pero no lo niega. Se estira hacia la mesita de noche y toma el cuchillo que está encima. Lo pasa frente a los ojos de Sebastian, que no se inmuta, y lo pasa por su pecho, primero suavemente, después con más presión, arañándolo y rompiendo la playera en el proceso. El chico se esfuerza para no poner los ojos en blanco. Jim, a veces, se pasa de dramático y por su culpa tendrá que ir a comprarse ropa nueva. Otra vez.

Cuando vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos, nota que el enfado ya se le ha pasado, ahora solo ve lujuria. Se olvida al instante de su problema de vestimenta.


	6. Pereza

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la BBC, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, etcétera, etcétera.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Friki Parker-Mikaelson por el beteo

* * *

**Pereza.**

Seb mira al hombre que tiene frente a sí removerse incomodo sobre la silla, esperando la aparición de Moriarty. Es uno de los hombres que infiltró en el gobierno para tener bajo control al mayor de los Holmes y dice tener información importante que revelar, así que Moran no entiende porque Jim no ha aparecido aún. No es típico de él llegar tarde.

Con un gesto de disculpa se levanta y le pide al hombre que espere. En cuanto sale de la oficina, su expresión serena cambia por una de preocupación. ¿Y si algo le ha pasado? ¿Es posible que lo hayan atrapado?

Sube al coche y maneja lo más rápido que puede hasta la casa de él y se apresura a entrar. Sin hacer ruido, por si algún atacante está por ahí, empieza a buscar por las habitaciones, sin encontrar nada inusual. Solo le queda el dormitorio por revisar, así que se acerca a paso rápido y abre la puerta de una patada.

Jim está acurrucado debajo de las cobijas, durmiendo y Seb frunce el ceño. El rostro de Jim está relajado y, si no lo conociera tan bien, no podría asociarlo con el hombre tan despiadado que conoce. Se acerca para despertarlo, pero duda. Seguro que Jim no quiere perderse esa importante reunión, así que decide despertarlo.

—Jim, despierta.

El otro abre un poco los ojos para enfocar a Sebastian y los vuelve a cerrar.

—Los domingos no trabajamos.

—Pero es importante, Foster dice…

—He dicho que los domingos no trabajamos, puede volver mañana —replica Jim y, sin esperar otra respuesta, se acomoda para volver a dormir.


	7. Soberbia

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la BBC, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, etcétera, etcétera.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Friki Parker-Mikaelson por el beteo

* * *

**Soberbia.**

—Idiotas —dice con una mueca de desprecio.

— ¿Qué pasa Jim? —pregunta Sebastian confundido.

Ha seguido a su amigo solo porque se lo pidió, pero no sabe que se supone que están haciendo. Parece que simplemente están espiando a unas personas.

—La policía los va a atrapar —suelta un bufido.

—La policía siempre atrapa a los criminales —comenta Sebastian sin darle mucha importancia.

Jim lo fulmina con la mirada.

—A mí no, no me atraparían nunca.

Sebastian no se lo cree, pero no dice nada, de todas formas no hace falta, porque Jimya ha interpretado su silencio.

— ¿No crees que pueda? —le pregunta él enojado —Te lo voy a demostrar.

Sebastian no sabe lo que pasa en la cabeza de Moriarty, pero su expresión no presagia nada bueno.

….

Sebastian aún no puede creerlo. No entiende como un simple comentario hecho años atrás, desencadenó todo. Jim tenía razón. La policía no lo atrapará nunca, es demasiado listo para ellos. Es demasiado inteligente para todos.

Cada vez que tienen un "pedido" nuevo, no puede evitar sorprenderse de cómo decide resolverlo su amigo, o mejor dicho su jefe, ahora. Sus planes son tan retorcidos que es imposible desenredarlos, nadie logrará descubrir quién está detrás de todo.

—Soy el mejor Seb —le recuerda Jim una vez más —Soy el único. Nadie puede conmigo.

Es cierto, nadie puede, hasta que llega Sherlock y el mundo de Jim se tambalea.


End file.
